Face your Fears
by AJRULEZ1
Summary: 1st story. Can Clary and the gang face their fears in this game of Truth or Dare. -Disclaimer- Do not own Mortal Instruments.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I walked into the Institute, and ran into a wall or as I should put it a wall named Jace. Jace comes up to me and says is about to speak when Magnus says," Clary, Jace come here."

Jace and I walk to the library where Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Maia, and Jordan are waiting for us.

"We are playing Truth or Dare and, you two must play", says Magnus.

"Okay", I say for Jace and me.

"The rules are if you don't do a dare or answer a truth you have to take off a piece of clothing", says Magnus.

Izzy says, "I'll go first. Clary, Truth or Dare."

"Dare", I say.

"I dare you to let Magnus give you a makeover and pick your clothes for the rest of the game", says Izzy

Magnus gets a huge smile while I think it over real quick. I don't want to strip so I say, "Okay."

Then Magnus leads me to the bathroom and he summons a closet full of my size clothes. I groan and think let the torture begin.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I hear the Institutes door's open so I head towards them. I get there are feel something run into me. Then I realize it is Clary and I am about to speak when I am interrupted by Magnus saying, "Clary, Jace come here."

We are walking to the library, when we get there I see Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Maia and Jordan are sitting in a circle waiting for us. Magnus says, "We are playing Truth or Dare and, you two must play."

I am about to say no when Clary says, "Okay."

I just silently groan because I don't want to make my girlfriend mad. Magnus says, "The rules are if you don't do a dare or answer a truth you have too take off a piece of clothing."

Izzy says, "I'll go first. Clary, Truth or Dare."

Clary says, "Dare."

I think, that's my brave little girl. Izzy says, Let Magnus give you a makeover and pick your clothes for the rest of the game.

Magnus gets huge smile and Clary seems to take a second to think it over. Then says, "Okay."

**End of first chapter. Hope you enjoy so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

***after Magnus's makeover***

I come out of the bathroom with a knee length dress leather jacket and silver heels. I come out and I see Jace's jaw drop. He tries to say, "C- Cl- Clary y-you look b-beautiful!"

I just smile and sit by Jace. I say, "Maia, truth or dare."

"Dare", says Maia.

I say, " I dare you to get up and sing us all a song."

Maia visibly gulps because of her stage fright. Then she says, "Okay."

**Maia P.O.V.**

I get up and grab my phone while Magnus summons a karaoke machine for me to plug my phone into. I scroll threw my songs and select the song _Love Me Like You Do _by Ellie Goulding_. _Then I start singing.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I finish singing and everyone claps. I walk down to my boyfriend Jordan. I smile at him then kiss him. When I'm done Clary says, "Wow Maia your really good."

"Thank you", I say. "Jace, truth or dare."  
"Dare", he says.  
I say, "Make out with a duck."

**Oh No! Poor Jace, I'm evil. Mwahahahahahahahaha! -Disclaimer_ Do not own Love Me Like You Do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

"What did you just say, Maia", I say.  
Maia repeats, "Make out with a duck."  
"We don't have a duck though", I say hopefully.  
Magnus says, "That can be fixed."  
Then Magnus summons a duck. Maia says, "Are you going to do it?"  
Then I finally say, "Yes, because I never back down from a dare.  
I am freaking out. A duck she had to bring a duck into this! Clary hands me the duck and says, "Well Jace get started."  
I visibly gulp, then decide nope not going happen. I say, "Not doing this."  
Then I throw the duck across the room and I hear it quack and die. Then I take of my shirt. Clary says, "Poor duck."

"Did you just call the blood thirsty beast poor. That thing is worse then ten greater demons.', I say.

"Blood thirsty beast, wow. The great Jace Herondale scared of cute little ducks", says Simon.  
"They are not cute. Jordan truth or dare.", I say.  
"Dare ", Jordan says.  
"I dare you to let Magnus shower you in glitter," I say smirking.

**Sorry I know its short. But this is the third chapter in the second day. As long as I can I will update at least once a week. But right now the creative juices are flowing for Jordan's dare. Hopefully I'll post later. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jordan's P.O.V.**

Glitter it had to be glitter. Did I mention that I am terrified of glitter. "Fine, Magnus you may begin. I'm not going to back out like, Jace.", I say.

Magnus says, "Stand in the middle of the floor."

"Okay", I say.

Then I feel pounds and pounds of glitter drop on me. I crumple to the ground and rock back and forth saying, "Mommy Mommy Mommy."  
Maia walks over and holds me.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Wow Jordan is terrified of glitter. I knew he was scared but, not terrified. "Wow Jordan your terrified of glitter", I say.

"Ya you think", he says.

**Maia's P.O.V.**

My poor baby. I am going to kill Jace. "Jace you are so dead", I say.

Jordan quietly says, "Don't murder him Maia. I am fine now."

"Okay, Jordan" , I say.

**Jordan's P.O.V.**

Alec says, "Can we continue playing?"

"Ya truth or dare Izzy?'', I say.

"Dare", she says.

"I dare you and Clary to sing and dance for us", I say.

"Okay", she says.

**WAS going to end it here but, I'm nice... sometimes.**

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

Clary and I have Simon get are sound system set up while we get ready.

***after they are ready* **

"Ready Clary?", I say.

"Ya", she says.

Then Uptown Funk starts playing.

_This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty  
_  
**I'm too hot **

**Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down  
**  
Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)

**Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)**

**Don't believe me, just watch**

**Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)**

**Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!**

**Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio! Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy**

**I'm too hot  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot  
say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot  
**Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

**Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)**

**Don't believe me, just watch**

**Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)**

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up

_Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)_**  
**  
**Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)**

**Don't believe me, just watch**

**Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)**

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

**Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Aaaaaaow!**

"Wow you guys sing good together", says Jordan.

"Thanks", Clary and I say.

"Maggie, truth or dare?", I say.

He says, "Dare."

"Full on make out session with Jace for 10 min", I say

**-Disclaimer- Do not own Uptown Funk. Bold is together, Italics Izzy, Normal Clary.**

**Hope you like it please leave a review on what Magnus should do.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

**Magnus's P.O.V.**

"Seriously Maia", says Jace.

"Yep", she says.

"Well its my dare Jace so okay I will do it", I say.

"What" says Alec and Jace at the same time.

"Alec look at me", I say.

Then I transform Alec so he looks like Jace and make out with him.

***after done making out with Jace (Alec)**

I change Alec back to normal and say, "Clary truth or dare."

"Dare", she says.

"I dare you to eat a whole cake made by Izzy", I say.

She says, "Okay."

**Thank you all for reading my story I have 1047 views right now. Review and help me decide what will happen to Clary in part 2. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

**Izzy's P.O.V. **

Ya I get to make Clary a cake. I go into the kitchen and make the cake.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I visibly gulp because I don't know what will happen when I eat the cake.

**After the Cake is Made**

I go to eat the cake I take a bite and it doesn't taste bad so I eat it faster. Then when I go to stop I can't. Then the cake tastes bad real bad. I feel like I'm going to vomit.

I look up at Magnus and he smirks and says, "This will be revenge on Izzy just wait a minute."

My vision goes blurry and I think I black out.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Clary walks over to Izzy and smiles a smile I only see after were done making out. Then Clary and Izzy start making out. Magnus says, "I enchanted the cake so since the crumbs are on Clary lips Izzy will have the enchantment to."

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

I see Clary walk over to me and she has a big smile on her face then she kisses me and I like it. Then I start kissing her back.

**CLIFFY HAHAHA PLZZZ REVIEW, VOTE, AND READ MY OTHER STORIES.**

**ALSO I'M ON WATTPAD UNDER AJRULEZ1_13**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER**

I wake up on the couch beside Izzy. I open my eyes and see Jace hovering over me. He says, "Good your awake."

"What happened", I asked.

"You ate the cake, kissed Izzy, and passed out."

"Wow."

"I know it was really weird to. Now was she a better kisser than me?"

"Jace."

Izzy groans and starts waking up and says, "Clary why did you kiss me."

All I say is, "Magnus."

Then she says, "You enchanted the cake didn'y you Magnus."

"Yep", he says, "I also got a video."

"Oh no!", Izzy and I say.

He then says, "Lets watch.

**WATCHING THE VIDEO**

**HELLO THAT IS THE CHAPTER AND I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Omg that was so embarrassing why did you have to video tape that Jace I think. Urggh Jace. "Why did you video tape that I am so mad at you. Now give it to me."  
"It was funny Clary."  
"Have I am not talking to you for 1 week be cause of this you to Magnus. What do you think Izzy."  
"I think yes."


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The week is over and I finally start talking to Jace again. When Jace sees me he runs over to me and starts kissing me like crazy. He grabs my face in between his hands and brings our lips together. He licks my lip for entrance and I give it to him. we fight for dominance with our tongues and then he starts moaning after I moaned. When we stop kissing which is after about ten minutes he says, "Good god I missed that."

"I did to Jace."

Then we walk into the school building like nothing ever happened.


End file.
